Amo Ergo Sum
by Morri
Summary: Défi du Saut de L'Ange: Hermione et Dray sont amis d'enfance, un jour, ils décident de se lancer un défi qui va changer leur vie...
1. Introduction

**Amo Ergo Sum**

Hermione et Draco sont amis d'enfance et sont tous deux placés à Serpentard lors de leur répartition en première année. Aux fil des ans, Chacun de leur coté ont des aventures, mais rien de très sérieux .. Mais tout change quand ils se lance le défi de se caser "vraiment" avant la fin de l'année ... mais quand le coeur s'en mêle (**Hermione/Draco**)

**Défis du Saut de L'Ange**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

_Un couché de soleil à l'horizon, répandant ses raillons mordorés sur cette magnifique jeune fille._ _Elle court à en perdre haleine, elle n'a qu'un but : le jeune garçon qui la regarde en souriant. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle saute dans ses bras. Ils rient ensemble et jouent encore quelques heures et quand le soleil laisse place à la lune et à ses amies les étoiles, leurs mères respectives les appellent._

_'On se voit demain mon dragon' rigole la petite fille qui n'a alors qu'une dizaine d'année._

_Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent lui fait un clin d'œil._

_Leur destin est tout tracé, leur vie calculée._ _Dans quelques jours, ils recevront une lettre, celle qui décidera définitivement de leur avenir. Une lettre qui les invitera à étudier dans la plus prestigieuse école de l'Angleterre, Poudlard. Ils ne se rendent pas encore compte de leur chance, bien sur, ils sont trop jeunes mais un jour, ils comprendront…_

Je regarde ce paysage avec un ennuis mortel, si seulement il était la, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je repense à mon enfance, à nos promesses, nos pleures, nos rires. C'est dingue ce qu'il s'en est passé des choses depuis que mes parents ont déménagé et quelle bonne idée ils ont eu.

J'avais peur au début, me retrouver dans un endroit inconnu, à côtoyer des gens qui m'étaient totalement étrangers mais en le voyant, j'ai su que tout serait différent. Ce petit garçon à l'air égoïste et borné, il n'avait que six ans à l'époque et déjà un caractère de chien. Beaucoup de personnes disent qu'on ne sait pas changer les gens mais Draco a changé pour moi, avec moi. Le jour de notre répartition, on a eu la peur de notre vie sans jamais le montrer pour autant, on était deux, fort et orgueilleux. Nos craintes ont vite été dissipées et nous sommes maintenant fiers d'arborer l'insigne des Serpentard.

Néanmoins, cette année a quelque chose de spécial, c'est notre dernière année, la final, la ligne droite. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, des remarques sarcastiques et un rire froid. Je me lève de ma banquette et me dirige vers la porte. Plus je m'approche et plus je me doute de ce que je vais trouver derrière cette porte.

'Et toi, Malfoy, toujours pas mangemort ?'

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup, ce qui fait sursauter tout le monde.

'Weasley, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor' dis je d'une voix impassible en gardant un visage sans sentiment.

Je le vois grogner et Potter lui demander gentiment de la fermer avant de partir suivit de la belette.

'Draco, combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'arrêter ce petit jeu' soupirais je.

Je le fais rentrer dans mon compartiment et l'aide à mettre ses valises à l'endroit prévu.

'Tu m'as manqué tu sais' soufflais je en le prenant tendrement dans mes bras.

Il sert son étreinte.

'Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce' murmure t'il avec un air doux, air qu'il me consacre entièrement.

On s'installe et il commence à me raconter ses vacances, ses conquêtes, et se genre de détails. Il a encore fait un malheur auprès de la gente féminine, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Il a bien grandit, il est devenu beau, d'une beauté sans faille et un air mystérieux qui le rend encore plus charismatique.

Je souris en l'entendant parler de ses filles sans importances qui ont sûrement passé plus de temps dans son lit qu'autre chose.

'Comment peux tu être si sadique, faire du mal à autant de filles, c'est quand même terrible'

Il rigole.

'Tu peux parler, Miss Mione, combien d'amant as-tu eu ces vacances ?'

Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant ses yeux briller.

'C'est … différent, tu le sais, ils savent à quoi s'attendre eux et puis, nous ne passons pas notre vie au lit, nous !' rigolais je.

Il prend un air choqué et s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais le train commence à ralentir. Nous attrapons nos valises au vole et courons vers les portes. Nous sommes pressés de revenir à la maison…Poudlard, nous revoilà !

* * *

Fin de l'introduction, les chapitres suivants arriveront bientôt... 


	2. La rentrée

**Amo Ergo Sum**

Voila le chapitre suivant, un peu court mais les autres seront plus longs

En ce qui concerne les reviews, normalement on ne peut plus répondre dans les chapitres donc si vous m'en envoyez, enregistrez vous ou donnez moi une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre histoire que vous ne croyez pas que je m'en fiche étant donné que c'est loin d'être le cas!

Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 **

**La rentrée.**

'Je suis préfète en chef' murmurais je à Ambre et Line tandis que Dumbledore entame son discours.

Elles n'ont pas vraiment l'air étonnées.

'On en a jamais douté ma petite Mione' murmure Line tandis qu'Ambre rêvasse.

'Notre dernière année, les filles ! C'est traumatisant' souffle t'elle.

Je soupire, nostalgique, en voyant des souvenirs défiler dans mon esprit.

_'10 points pour Mr Malfoy qui a su parfaitement répondre à mes attentes' __Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, nous rend nos dossiers sur l'art de travailler les potions._ _'Toujours favoriser les Serpentard' murmure Weasley à Potter dans le fond de la classe._ _Je soupire, lasse, ces deux la doivent toujours critiquer Draco dans tout ce qu'il fait._

_'Jaloux Weasel ?'_

_Et Draco rentre toujours dans leur jeu._ _Je le prends par la main et l'incite ainsi à quitter la salle de cours._ _'Ta copine ne sera pas toujours la pour te sauver, Malfoy' crie Weasley alors que nous rejoignons notre prochain cours _

_…_

_'Ma maison me manque Draco' soufflais je, blottie contre lui dans le fauteuil._

_Il regarde le feu brûler dans la cheminée._

_'Je sais, moi aussi, mais il faut apprendre à être fort Mione' me rassure t'il en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front avant de monter dans son dortoir. _

_…_

_Je claque le tableau de la salle commune et cours me réfugier dans mon dortoir ou je m'effondre sur mon lit._ _Je déverse autant de larmes que mon petit corps peut en contenir avant de sentir une petite main sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête et croise des yeux noir charbon, je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi mystiques._

_'Est-ce que ça va ?'_

_J'acquiesce de la tête avant de me relever._

_'Matt m'a quitté' reniflais je, remplie d'un mélange de haine et de tristesse._

_Elle me fait un sourire compatissant avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit._ _Ambre, de son prénom, est à ce moment, plus qu'une simple amie pour moi. _

_…_

_J'entends des cris dans un couloir, je pense un moment tourner le dos et partir mais en voyant que la fille qui crie porte le blason des serpents, je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir._ _Elle est recroquevillée par terre et trois garçons autour d'elle la harcèlent._

_'Laissez la' hurlais je, pleine de rage._

_Les garçons de sixième, semble t'il, se retournent et éclatent d'un rire froid en me voyant._

_'Toi aussi, tu veux t'amuser ?' demande sadiquement l'un d'eux._

_Je lui lance le premier sort qui me passe par la tête et il se retrouve projeté au fond du couloir, inconscient._ _Les autres, effrayés, partent sans même regarder leur copain. Ils sont d'une lâcheté incomparable et portaient pourtant l'écusson des griffons. Je soupire et aide la jeune fille aux cheveux de blé à se lever._ _Elle a les yeux couleur or et m'a l'air hésitante, comme si elle ne savait pas à qui faire confiance._ _Je lui tends la main 'Hermione Granger, je suis dans ton année, je pense' __À ce moment, Ambre, Line et moi ne nous quittons plus. _

_…_

'Mione' me murmure Line.

Je la regarde et vois que plusieurs personnes me regardent, je lève la tête et me rends compte qu'en faite, tout le monde me regarde.

'Je disais donc, Miss Granger, que vous êtes la préfète en chef et que vous pouvez vous lever' rigole gentiment le directeur.

Je rougis légèrement et me lève, la tête haute. Je vois à ce moment que quelqu'un est déjà levé, Harry Potter. Je regarde Ambre et Line discrètement.

'Et oui, tu devras te le coltiner toute l'année' murmure Ambre pour répondre à ma question muette.

Je soupire mais me dis qu'au fond, il est quand même réputé pour avoir une sacrée expérience. Je souris intérieurement à ma réflexion et jette un regard à Draco. Il a un air dangereux qui flotte dans ces yeux, il n'est vraiment pas content et quand nous sortons de la grande salle, à la fin du repas, j'assiste à une conversation entre lui et Harry Potter, qui n'a vraiment rien pour m'enchanter.

'Si tu lui fais du mal, ne serait ce qu'une fois, je te tue, Potter' siffle t'il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne baisse pas les yeux mais arbore un sourire, comme s'il était clair qu'il ne me toucherait jamais.

'On a peur de perdre sa pute ?' intervient Weasley, qui aurait mieux fait de se taire.

En une fraction de seconde, Malfoy l'attrape et le col contre le mur sous le regard impuissant de nous tous. Il sert sa gorge à tel point que la belette devient rouge. Il murmure une phrase incompréhensible avant que je lui saute dessus pour qu'il lâche l'autre crétin.

'Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Draco, et tu le sais' lui dis je en regardant Weasley dans les yeux 'avises toi encore une fois, ne serait ce qu'une fois, de me traiter de pute, et tu verras ce qu'une préfète en chef à le droit de faire dans cette école' lui sifflais je avec toute la haine possible et imaginable. Il rougit de gène et part sous le regard incrédule de Potter. Draco, Line et Ambre me laissent dans le couloir après ce petit incident.

Le directeur arrive peu après et nous intime, Potter et moi-même, de le suivre. L'année commence bien, me dis je à moi-même, alors que nous arpentons les couloirs, Potter deux mètres devant léchant les bottes de Dumbly. Nous grimpons encore quelques escaliers avant d'arriver dans un couloir que je n'avais jamais vu au part avant. Il est éclairé par les rayons de la lune, ce qui le rend d'autant plus magique.

Le directeur ouvre un grand tableau au fond de se couloir et nous demande d'entrer.

Nous découvrons ainsi notre salle commune, grande soit mais pas vraiment exceptionnelle contrairement à ce que je pensais. Elle contient, comme toute salle commune, quelques canapés, un feu ouvert, une table de travail. Tout ce qui change est la bibliothèque imposante qui orne un mur. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et remarque que nous avons une vue sur tout le parc et sur le terrain de quidditch. Le directeur prend la parole et nous explique en quelques minutes à peine notre rôle dans cette école, nos devoirs et autre.

Il nous donne à chacun un parchemin qui résume parfaitement tout ce qu'il vient de nous dire et part d'un pas pressé.

J'observe d'un peu plus près la salle commune, regarde les quelques tableaux, parcours la bibliothèque et m'aperçois non sans une certaine déception qu'il n'y a pas un livre que je n'ai jamais lu. Je soupire et marche en direction des escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre. Deux escaliers en colimaçon, un se trouvant sur le mur gauche et l'autre sur le mur droit, mènent directement à notre chambre respective. Je suppose que ma chambre se trouve en haut de l'escalier gauche étant donné que celui-ci est peint de couleur argentée contrairement à l'escalier opposer qui, lui, est d'or. Arrivée en haut, je suis étonnée de me trouver face à mon propre portrait. Celui-ci me fait un clin d'œil complice avant de me laisser entrer.

J'entre et dépose négligemment le parchemin avant de regarder ma chambre.

Elle est normale, juste assez grande, composée d'un lit en baldaquin, d'un bureau, d'une grande fenêtre, d'une bibliothèque vide et d'une armoire. Je passe l'heure qui suit à ranger mes livres, afficher de nombreuses photos moldues ou sorcières, me remémorer mes nombreux souvenirs ici. Je soupire en me jetant dans mon lit.

_Il fait chaud pour un mois de mai, Ambre, Line et moi sommes couchées sur l'herbe et prenons un bain de soleil._ _J'entends des murmures et ouvre un œil pour apercevoir Dray et Blaise._ _J'ai à peine le temps de me demander ce qu'il se passe que tous les deux m'attrapent, l'un par les pieds et l'autre par les bras._ _Je hurle et me débats comme une diablesse mais rien n'y fait, ils me tiennent trop fermement._ _Ils s'approchent rapidement du lac et après être arrivé au bord de l'eau, ils me lancent._ _Je fais un beau plat et me retrouve trempée de la tête au pieds mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire._ _Je vois Dray et Blaise sauter dans l'eau pour me joindre et Ambre et Line ne tardent pas à faire pareil._

_L'eau est délicieuse et nous passons notre aprèm à nous amuser, rire, sans jamais se soucier une seule fois de la guerre, de notre avenir dans un pays déjà condamné, en profitant simplement du moment._

J'ouvre les yeux en me promettant de profiter un maximum de cette année, ma dernière année.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus

A Bientôt, Morri


	3. Le pacte

**Amo Ergo Sum**

Et voila encore un chapitre ;)

Merci à Inconnue à qui je ne peux malheureusement répondre sans adresse et merci à tous mes revieuwers! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

**Le pacte**

'Alors ?' demandais-je en me dirigeant précipitamment à ma table.

Dray n'a pas l'air heureux, ce qui ne veut rien dire de bon.

'Catastrophique est le mot le plus approprié' soupire-t'il en me tendant un bout de parchemin.

Cette année encore, les Serpentard ont le pire des horaires. Je le fourre dans mon sac avant d'entamer mon petit déjeuner.

'Tu sais que tu as une grande chance ma petite Mione' me dit Blaise en s'assoyant à mes côtés.

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

'Blaise, je n'aime pas quand tu commences tes phrases avec cet air, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille'

Il sourit et passe son bras sur mon épaule avant de m'attirer vers lui.

'Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à piéger le petit Potty' me souffle t'il dans l'oreille avant de rigoler.

'Blaise, oublie tu veux ! Je suis préfète en chef et non complice de vos coups foireux !'

Je reprends tranquillement mon petit déjeuner avant d'être interrompue à nouveau par un hibou. J'attrape la gazette des sorciers et fourre quelques pièces dans la bourse du petit animal.

'Que racontent-ils de beau ?' me demande Ambre en s'assoyant en face de moi.

J'hausse les épaules.

'Des attaques, encore et toujours' soupirais-je.

Malgré tout ce que l'on peut croire, les Serpentard ne sont pas tous pré-destinés à devenir mangemort. Draco se renfrogne et Blaise soupire.

_'Maman' _

_Une porte s'ouvre à la volée et une petite fille traverse la pièce en courant._

_'Maman, papa, il y a le feu au village' crie-t'elle à travers la maison._

_Il ne faut pas le dire deux fois, les parents sont déjà en bas._ _Ils sortent dans le jardin pour voir les dégâts._ _Une bataille fait rage, on entend d'ici les cris déchirants des personnes se faisant torturés, une odeur de sang imprègne l'air._ _Un petit garçon et ses parents rejoignent bientôt le trio._ _Draco et Hermione, alors âgés de 9 ans, se regardent, complètement effrayés._ _Les enfants se retrouvent enfermés dans la maison des Granger alors que ceux-ci sont descendus apporter leur aide._ _Cette soirée sanglante aura fait de nombreux morts et le double de blessés._

Une main me serre soudain ma main et je sursaute. Je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser ces mauvais souvenirs alors que Dray me regarde en compatissant. Après cette soirée, nos parents c'étaient retrouvés à Saint Mangouste. Ça avait été la plus longue soirée de notre petite vie.

'On va en potion ?' me demande t'il en se levant déjà.

J'acquiesce et le suis. Je ne prononce aucun mot durant le trajet et Draco respecte mon silence. Arrivé devant la porte, nous nous adossons au mur en attendant la sonnerie.

'J'ai l'impression que cette guerre ne se finira jamais ! Dehors, c'est l'apocalypse totale et nous nous disputons sans arrêt avec notre mince chance de réussite : Potter' m'exclamais-je enfin.

Draco me jauge un certain moment avec une grande intensité dans le regard.

'Je comprends toute l'impuissance et toute l'horreur dont tu es accablée mais tout le monde ressent ça, Mione, tu n'es pas la seule dont les parents jouent un double jeu dans ce monde !' déclare-t'il finalement avec une pointe de dureté dans la voix. Je fronce les sourcils.

'On devrait te caser définitivement, vu comment tu agis quand tu es en manque' soufflais-je avec colère.

Il me regarde un instant et finit par éclater de rire.

'Tu n'es pas mal dans le genre non plus' se moque-t'il.

J'hausse les épaules.

'Au moins, je saurais trouver quelqu'un de sérieux sans problème' dis-je avec une certaine pointe d'amusement en sachant qu'il partira au quart de tour.

'Parce que tu crois que moi pas peut-être ?'

Je secoue la tête négativement alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

'Je te parie mon manoir que je trouve quelqu'un avant toi' me nargue-t'il, sur la défensive.

'Je rajouterais un « avant la fin de l'année » à la fin de ta phrase' dis-je en lui tendant la main.

'Ok, je te parie mon manoir que je trouve quelqu'un de sérieux avant toi et avant la fin de l'année' répète-t'il en me tendant la main. Je la serre fermement et la cloche sonne à ce moment, concluant notre pacte. Ambre, Line et Blaise nous rejoignent peu de temps après et nous passons un cours plus ou moins sans incident, chose rare quand on sait quel piètre maître de potion ferait Longdubat.

**. : 2 :. **

Cette semaine se passe normalement en apparence. Toujours autant de devoirs en sachant que les ASPIC approchent, toujours plus de pratique dans nos cours, toujours plus de tout en fait. Depuis quelques temps, une véritable terreur règne en dehors de Poudlard. Les parents envoient plus couramment des lettres à leurs enfants, s'assurant bien qu'ils n'ont pas de problème, les grands frères sont plus protecteurs vis-à-vis de leurs petits frères. Il suffit de voir la façon dont Ronald Weasley traite Ginny, lui criant dessus pour un oui ou pour un non, la suivant et allant parfois jusqu'à l'accompagner à son cours. L'école est sous haute tentions pour l'instant, il n'y a pas un moment de la journée ou quelqu'un ne se met à hurler sur son ou sa meilleure amie et l'infirmerie est de plus en plus remplie. Mais il y a quand même un changement majeur, l'attitude de Draco.

Il a l'air plus sérieux, il n'a pas une seule fois répondu aux attaques et insinuations de Potter et Weasley cette semaine. Ce qui devient un record en sachant que Draco n'a jamais su résister à la tentation au part avant. Il devient un peu plus ouvert aussi mais seulement avec certaines filles. Il a quelques cibles potentielles mais d'après Blaise, il n'est sur de rien. Je me suis rendue compte que Blaise, Ambre et Line avaient été mis dans la confidence deux jours après avoir passé le pacte avec Draco. Je ne lui en veux pas mais j'aurais préféré en parler moi-même à Ambre et Line. Enfin, de toute manière, je préfère agir en solitaire, comme à mes habitudes. Et puis, pour le moment, je n'ai pas réellement le choix, devoir de préfète en chef oblige.

Le vendredi soir de cette semaine, je le passe à finir mes devoirs dans ma salle commune au lieu des habituelles réunions entre amis. C'est le premier vendredi que je passe seule ici et quand Harry (j'ai décidé d'être neutre dans le combat perdu d'avance entre Harry et Draco, j'appelle donc Harry Potter par son prénom) rentre le soir en compagnie d'une fille de Serdaigle, semble t'il, il est assez gêné de ne pas pouvoir être seul. Je ne fais aucun commentaire, ça m'est aussi arrivé d'amener un quelconque garçon ici, et je continue mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

En fin de soirée, quand la Serdaigle est parti, nous faisons notre ronde. Au début, nous marchons en silence mais la conversation débute peu à peu et je me rends compte à quel point nous avons des préjugés l'un envers l'autre. Bien sur, je ne dis pas que nous brisons la glace d'un coup, nous sommes assez timides l'un et l'autre. En apparence, Harry a l'air d'être un garçon heureux de la vie qu'il mène mais frustré. Quand je lui parle, je remarque qu'il est calme, ce qui me change assez de Draco et Blaise qui sont assez extravertis en ma présence et qui parlent tout deux vivement. Je note aussi qu'il est attentif à beaucoup de choses et très perspicace: il suffit de le voir coincer un couple caché derrière une statue pour le comprendre ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé s'il n'avait pas été la.

J'avoue que cette soirée se passe bien, notre première ronde à deux est une réussite même si je reste quelque peu froide et distante quand à certains points.

Peut-être un jour, serons nous amis, seul merlin le sait.

* * *

Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé? 


	4. Le commencement de la fin

**Amo Ergo Sum**

Voila le chapitre trois

Merci pour vos review, elles me font énormément plaisir!

Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**Le commencement de la fin...**

Voila un peu plus d'un mois que la rentrée c'est faite et c'est toujours le train train habituel. Quelques petites choses ont changé malgré cela, le fait par exemple que Harry et moi sommes plus 'proche' qu'avant.

Nous ne faisons plus que nos rondes ensemble, maintenant, nous faisons aussi nos devoirs, nous nous aidons mutuellement. Ce soir ne faisant pas exception, je l'attends au coin du feu en lisant un bouquin sur l'art de la potion, art qui est pour moi des plus intéressants.

Je le dévore à tel point que je n'entends pas Harry entrer et sursaute violement quand il s'assoit à mes côtés. Je vois de suite un sourire narquois apparaître mais ne me démonte pas pour autant. Je marque mon livre et le dépose à terre.

'On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?' me demande t'il en gardant son sourire.

'Potion' répondis-je en prenant le même sourire que lui.

À force de travailler avec lui, je sais quelles sont les matières dans lesquelles il excelle et les autres. Son point faible étant la potion, je me réjouis d'avance. Malgré tout, il ne dit rien et prend sans réticence aucune son devoir. Après une bonne heure de travail acharné, nous rangeons ce devoir pour en commencer un autre. Il choisit le devoir de botanique en sachant que je déteste cette matière.

'Mauvais joueur' rigolais-je en lui balançant un coussin à la figure.

Il ricane et me le relance.

'C'est toi qui a commencé ce petit jeu' déclare t'il en prenant à son tour son devoir.

Je ne rigole vraiment plus en voyant à quoi j'ai à faire.

'J'aurais du arrêter cette matière' grinçais-je en feuilletant un livre de botanique pour trouver les réponses au questionnaire.

Je suis épuisée quand on finit enfin ce devoir et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de terminer le reste. Je me lève et m'étire sous les grattements frénétiques de la plume de Harry contre le parchemin.

'Et tu vas ou ?' me demande t'il en voyant que je me dirige vers les escaliers.

'Me coucher' répondis-je comme si c'était normal.

'Tu peux toujours rêver ! On termine nos devoirs et ensuite tu y vas !' me dit il d'un air sérieux.

J'hausse les épaules et avance toujours vers mon escalier alors qu'il se dirige vers moi. Il me bloque le passage avec son petit sourire de gagnant.

'Harry, s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal' dis-je entre deux bâillements.

'J'ai peur' rigole t'il en haussant un sourcil.

Je remarque une lueur enfantine dans ses yeux, une étincelle qui les fait briller, les rendant d'autant plus beau. J'essaie de le pousser sur le côté mais rien n'y fait, il ne bouge pas. Au moment ou j'y mets toutes mes forces, il s'écarte de mon chemin et je m'étale de tout mon long par terre, la tête la première sur les marches de l'escalier. Je me retourne, toujours couchée à moitié sur les escaliers à moitié au sol, et me frotte vivement le bout du nez, les larmes aux yeux.

'C'est malin !' dis-je avec énervement avant de me relever avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste et de monter les marches.

Je suis à la dernière quand je sens une main m'attraper le bras. Je me retourne, furieuse, et me retrouve à une dizaine de centimètres du visage de mon ancien pire ennemi, colocataire et soutien psychologique lors des devoirs.

'Je ne redescendrai pas' dis-je d'un ton ferme en voyant son air désolé et triste.

Je me défait de cette prise d'un geste brusque et lui referme le tableau à la figure. Je l'entends s'excuser une bonne dizaine de fois et rigole en moi-même en voyant l'importance qu'a notre pseudo amitié à ses yeux.

Je m'endors en me demandant si Dray a trouvé une fille à draguer.

**. : 2 :. **

'Prête pour un bon cours de défense contre les forces du mal ma puce ?' me demande Dray en s'assoyant à mes côtés.

'Tu as l'air d'une humeur délicieuse aujourd'hui' souriais-je.

Il me rend mon sourire mais répond à ma question muette par un silence.

'C'est donc vraiment chacun pour soi maintenant ?' demandais-je.

Il hausse les épaules et entame son petit déjeuner tout en me répondant que c'est moi qui ai décidé de faire ce pacte. Je quitte la grande salle en compagnie de Line et Ambre.

'Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de faire ce pacte' me dit Ambre.

Son ton direct ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. Je lui souris et essaie de lui faire comprendre que c'est venu comme ça dans la conversation et que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. Line, quand à elle, rigole de cette réflexion mais ne me dit rien. Quand le cours commence, nous nous mettons par deux. Ambre se dirige vers Line et Draco va avec Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson, une fille que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Elle est fausse, hypocrite, manipulatrice, tout ce qui me répugne. Elle fait un de ses sourires aguicheurs à Draco et je la foudroie du regard sans aucune retenue. Blaise me tapote gentiment l'épaule en me souriant, il se veut rassurant.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas dans ses priorités' me souffle t'il avant de se positionner correctement.

'Parce qu'elle fait partie de sa liste, c'est une blague' crachais-je en lançant mon sort avec une telle force que Blaise est expulsé à travers toute la classe.

Je me calme quelque peu en voyant que je lui ai fait mal et vais l'aider à se relever en m'excusant. Le reste du cours se passe comme d'habitude, mise à part les regards noirs que je lance à cette cruche de temps à autres. Après le dîner, direction la bibliothèque. Je dois absolument finir les devoirs que j'ai laissé en suspend la veille. C'est rare que j'abandonne des devoirs aussi facilement mais il faut dire que Draco est constamment dans mes pensées ces temps ci. C'est dur de l'admettre mais il me manque, je le vois de moins en moins ainsi que Line, Ambre et Blaise. Je crois que ce mois j'ai plus vu Harry que les Serpentard.

Je termine donc mes devoirs avec cette pensée morose et file au dernier cours de la journée : Potion. Je traverse les couloirs en courant de peur d'être en retard, la chose que je déteste le plus mise à part Pansy est le retard. C'est un manque de respect total et c'est rare que je sois en retard quelque part. Professeur Rogue ouvre sa porte au moment ou j'arrive. Je suis à bout de souffle mais je souris néanmoins. En l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes, ma bonne humeur revient. Humeur qui ne disparaît pas quand un Griffon fait exploser son chaudron. Finalement, je n'ai pas passé une si mauvaise journée.

Le soir, je m'installe dans un des divans de ma salle commune mais je m'assoupie rapidement. Je me réveille quand je sens un doigt parcourir mon visage. Mon instinct premier est de sourire en pensant que c'est Draco mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis en face d'un Harry quelque peu surpris par ma réaction. Je me lève d'un bon en m'excusant mais je lui en veux toujours un peu pour la veille, je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain sous son air étonné et timide. Je me fais couler un bon bain bien chaud avec beaucoup de mousse et de la lavande. Je plonge dedans en fermant les yeux et ronronne presque de plaisir tout en me relaxant. Il n'y a pas plaisir plus divin qu'un bon bain.

Quand je sors, j'ai la tête reposée et les idées claires mais je ne suis toujours pas apte à parler avec Harry pendant notre ronde. Je m'endors avec un petit poids au fond de moi en me disant qu'il faudrait que je sois moins rancunière pour des bêtises comme ça.

**.: 2 :.**

Qu'il est bon d'être samedi et de ne pas avoir à se soucier de se lever. Je paresse encore un peu dans mon lit avant de me décider, si je ne me lève pas maintenant, il n'y aura plus rien à manger dans la grande salle. Je me prépare, m'habille et descend les escaliers. Je m'arrête à la dernière marche, un obstacle m'empêchant de passer, et quel obstacle ! Harry Potter m'attend en bas avec un sourire à la foi enfantin et fautif. Fautif de quoi ? Je lève la tête et vois une série de bonnes choses à manger sur la table d'étude. J'en reste bouche bée.

'Mais comment as-tu fait ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas commander de nourriture' soufflais je.

Il rigole et me regarde, content de lui.

'Bonjour !' me dit il avec un grand sourire, il m'attrape le bras et me mène avec une certaine délicatesse vers la table.

Je me rends compte de mon impolitesse et le remercie tout en m'excusant pour la veille.

'Et puis, tu sais Hermione, quand la nourriture ne peut venir à moi, je vais à la nourriture' me dit il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux.

'Décidément, monsieur Potter, vous me cachez beaucoup de choses'

Nous continuons ce petit déjeuner tout en rigolant et c'est avec un certain regret qu'il me quitte pour rejoindre son ami Ronald. Je décide aussi de sortir pour ne pas causer l'inquiétude de mes amis. Inquiétude qui s'avère non fondée car, en arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ils rigolent bien, c'est à peine s'ils remarquent que j'arrive. Je toussote légèrement pour faire remarquer ma présence et suis accueillie avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'à l'habitude. C'est avec une certaine amertume donc que je finis ma journée. Je me précipite dans un des divans de ma salle commune et prend un livre, décidée à ne pas me laisser abattre par ce changement d'attitude. Je ne peux pourtant pas retenir mes larmes de rage au bout d'un moment. Je prends le premier bibelot qui me vient et le fracasse contre le mur avec un accès de colère démesuré. J'essaie de me ressaisir mais il m'est impossible de calmer les sanglots qui prennent peu à peu part de mon corps.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils me renient à ce point.

Je cache mon visage dans un coussin quand je sens deux bras m'entourer. Je relève une tête rouge de larme et de rage et croise les yeux de Harry. Il me regarde avec une intensité telle que j'en suis troublée. Il y a un mois, peut être deux, je l'aurais violement poussé et je serais allé me réfugier en bonne Serpentard que je suis dans ma chambre, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne m'en sens pas la force. Je fond en larme dans ces bras et lui explique en sanglotant la perte que je suis en train de subir. Il ne prononce aucun mot et m'écoute, patient. Quand je conclue mon histoire, il m'entraîne dans ses bras avec une certaine chaleur et me souffle des mots rassurants.

Je finis par m'endormir comme ça, dans un état de trouble. À la fois causé par mes amis et à la fois par lui.

* * *

Votre avis, vos idées, vos critiques,... sont les bienvenues 

A Bientôt, Morri


	5. Trahison

**Amo Ergo Sum**

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir!

**Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

**Trahison**

Deux mains se posent sur mon visage et j'entends une voix me murmurer doucement 'qui c'est ?'

Je fais mine de réfléchir et dis finalement 'Draco Malfoy'. Celui-ci rigole en enlevant ces mains et me regarde pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. Je sais que quand il agit comme ça, soit il a quelque chose à me dire, soit il est plongé dans nos souvenirs d'enfance.

'Je suis désolé Mione' finit il par me dire en baissant les yeux.

'Je ne voulais pas te blesser ni qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre' me murmure t'il.

J'ébouriffe amicalement ces cheveux en lui souriant. Je me demande s'il a remarqué cet éloignement ou si quelqu'un a du lui dire. Je pense vaguement à Harry mais me dis que c'est impossible qu'ils se parlent.

'C'est pas grave mon dragon' dis-je avec douceur avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

'Blaise et moi on pensait vous inviter, Ambre, Line et toi à pré au lard le week-end prochain étant donné que c'est le dernier week-end avant les vacances' me dit il.

'Ce serait une bonne idée mais j'ai aussi promis à Harry d'aller voir les balais avec lui, il veut m'apprendre le quidditch'

Je vois aux yeux de Draco qui deviennent légèrement plus foncé que cela ne lui plait pas du tout. Je fais mine de ne rien remarquer et continue comme si de rien n'était.

'Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ? Et puis pourquoi tu veux apprendre le quidditch, toi qui a toujours détesté ce sport ?'

'Je l'appelle Harry depuis que j'ai décidé de ne pas me disputer avec lui et j'ai envie de changer un peu d'horizon donc je me suis dit que c'était une opportunité qu'il ne fallait pas négliger'

J'omets le passage des devoirs que l'on fait ensemble tous les soirs et aussi le fait que nous passions de plus en plus souvent de temps ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien.

'En tout cas, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue' me dit il finalement avant de partir.

Je me doute que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir surtout en sachant que nous avons détesté Harry depuis notre entrée à Poudlard mais il peut comprendre que les choses ont changées. Je suis obligée de le côtoyer de plus en plus et je n'ai aucune envie que cela se passe mal et puis j'avoue que nous avons beaucoup de points communs, mise à part son calme naturel nous aimons tout deux la lecture, la neige, la musique et le violon. Nous aimons la douceur et l'humour et j'avoue qu'il a tout pour me faire rire. J'adore sa compagnie et pour l'instant j'ai eu du mal à lui trouver des défauts, mise à part le fait qu'il déteste la potion.

Je retourne dans ma salle commune, je ne veux pas replonger dans une déprime, cela ne sert à rien. Je m'installe au coin du feu et prends la gazette des sorciers n'omettant aucun détail. Comme l'a toujours dit mon père, pour tuer quelqu'un, il faut connaître la moindre de ces faiblesses et j'étudie donc Voldemort par ces nombreux meurtres, j'essaie d'y voir le moindre point faible.

'Encore en train de lire ?'

Je me retourne et vois Harry accompagné de Ronald. Ce dernier jette un regard interrogateur à Harry, comme s'il était impossible qu'Harry me parle gentiment.

'Que veux-tu, on ne perd jamais les bonnes habitudes' lui répondis-je avant de retourner dans ma lecture.

Je l'entends monter dans sa chambre et, en me retournant, je remarque que Ronald n'a pas suivi Harry. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, évitant ainsi les regards haineux qu'il me jette de temps en temps.

Au bout d'un moment, je me demande pourquoi Harry ne redescend pas.

'Ou est-il parti ?' questionnais-je en me levant.

Ronald Weasley me dévisage.

'Il est parti chercher son balais mais je ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'il mette autant de temps'

Je décide par pure prudence d'aller voir dans sa chambre. Je frappe à la porte mais n'entends aucune réponse. Je demande gentiment au tableau de m'ouvrir mais il ne veut pas coopérer. Je jure plusieurs fois avant de tenter des mots au hasard.

'Quidditch, Voldy, amis, Hermione, Les maraudeurs'

Le portrait ne s'ouvre toujours pas.

'Foutu portrait' m'énervais-je.

Je réfléchis et une phrase me vient en tête, Harry m'avait parlé d'une carte spéciale.

'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises' dis-je non sans espoir.

À ma très grande surprise, le portrait s'ouvre. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et quand je vois Harry par terre inconscient, je me précipite vers lui.

'Ronald' hurlais-je 'Viens vite'

Je le regarde, il respire, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Je regarde autour de lui et vois une lettre à terre. Je l'attrape et la lis rapidement.

C'est à coup sur une lettre ensorcelée.

'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?'

Il termine à peine sa phrase qu'il voit le corps inanimé de son ami.

'Tu restes planté la ou tu m'aides' dis-je avec une colère que je ne peux maîtriser tout en essayant de le réanimer.

Nous décidons d'un commun accord qu'il serait plus sage de l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait.

Harry lévite devant moi alors que nous traversons les couloirs en courant. Je me demande qui a eu la brillante idée de mettre les chambres des préfets en chef si loin de l'infirmerie.

J'entre en trombe et hurle le nom de l'infirmière.

Elle arrive d'un pas pressé et me réprimande vivement pour le bruit que j'ai fais tout en regardant l'état d'Harry. Après examination, elle en déduit la même chose que moi, c'est bien un sort de magie noire. D'après elle, ce n'est pas un sort très puissant et elle n'aura pas trop de problèmes à le ranimer.

Je suis intensément soulagée en entendant cela ! Je décide néanmoins de retourner dans sa chambre. Quand j'y arrive, je découvre une lettre à moitié carbonisée par terre, en bas de cette lettre se trouve un petit serpent de couleur vert argent.

C'est donc d'un pas pressé que je me rends au royaume des Serpentard. J'entre comme une furie et cherche un instant Dray et Blaise du regard. Ne les voyant pas, je me dirige vers leur dortoir. J'ouvre la porte et, sous leur regard interrogateur, leur donne le bout de papier. Je le regarde intensément et n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour comprendre. Je vois cette lueur dans ces yeux, cette lueur qui me dit qu'il a commis une bêtise et qu'il le comprend maintenant.

'A partir de maintenant, Malfoy, tu es définitivement sorti de ma vie' déclarais-je d'un ton froid et sans réplique avant de claquer la porte.

'Mione, attend!' crie-t'il alors que je traverse la salle commune comme une furie.

Je sais qu'il a été profondément blessé par ce que je viens de lui dire, étonné peut-être autant que moi par la même occasion, mais il a poussé les bornes. Il m'a toujours promis de ne pas toucher à cette foutu magie noire, il a toujours dis que ça détruirait le monde.

Qu'est ce qui lui a pris bon sang ?

Je rumine mes pensées noirs tout le chemin et décide finalement d'aller prendre l'air pour me changer les idées. Je reste de nombreuses heures à ruminer mes pensées sombres au bord du lac, je passe par plusieurs phases. D'abord, la phase de pure haine envers tous ceux que j'aime, ensuite, le regret et la culpabilité pour ce que j'ai dit à Dray et puis la fatalité, sachant que je n'ai pas envie de changer les choses pour l'instant et qu'il m'a vraiment fait mal.

J'entends quelqu'un se diriger vers moi mais fais mine de rien.

'Tu n'aurais pas du être si dure avec lui, Mione'

Je me renfrogne.

'Si tu es venue pour me dire ça, tu peux repartir' sifflais-je.

'Hermione, je ne suis pas venue pour te faire la leçon, tu es assez grande pour régler tes problèmes, je voulais juste te soutenir, je suis ton amie'

'Line, arrête tu veux ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne vous vois plus Ambre et toi !'

'Je sais Mione mais tu peux me croire quand je te dis que nous souffrons autant que toi de cette séparation, depuis que tu es amie avec Po…Harry, nous ne te voyons presque plus'

Je me lève d'un coup et la regarde, elle n'a pas changé mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus la reconnaître.

'Ne mets pas tout ça sur son dos ! Il était la, lui, les nuits ou je pleurais en croyant ne plus vous revoir comme avant'

'Mione, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Mais sache que nous serons toujours la et que Draco n'avait pas à faire ça.'

'Tu le penses vraiment ?'

Je la vois sourire et acquiescer.

'Ambre et moi n'avons pas du tout aimé ce qu'il a fait et nous pensons toutes les deux qu'il serait temps que tout redevienne comme avant'

'Elle t'a envoyé ?'

Line rigole, un rire frais et doux, quelque chose qui me manquait.

'Elle a des cours particuliers avec McGo' rigole-t'elle.

'C'est pas vrai ! Ça doit être terrible à voir'

Je l'imagine en tête à tête avec McGo et rigole d'avantage. Line finit par s'asseoir à mes côtés et nous rattrapons le temps perdu. Je la raccompagne dans son dortoir à l'heure du couvre feu et fait ma ronde seule pour la première fois de l'année. Je sens un nœud au fond de mon estomac en me disant qu'Harry est sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Quand je rentre, le soir, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Harry.

Je m'endors sur son lit en pensant à lui.

**. : 2 :. **

Je me lève à l'aube le lendemain, réveillée par un cauchemar horrible, et fais un saut à l'infirmerie. À cette heure ci, il n'y a pas un chat dans les couloirs. Je passe prendre quelques petites friandises aux cuisines et arrive donc les bras chargés à son chevet. J'espère le voir réveiller mais il dort profondément. J'avoue que je suis assez déçue. Je reste néanmoins la jusqu'au moment ou la sonnerie retentit.

Les cours vont commencer.

Je me dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard et m'installe à côté de Line et Ambre. Le cours débute mais nous n'y faisons pas vraiment attention, trop occupées à parler à propos des derniers événements passés à poudlard. À vrai dire, ce fantôme de professeur n'y fait pas attention, trop occupé dans ses explications sans queue ni tête.

Quand nous sortons de ce cours, nous sommes plus que révoltées sur l'attitude qu'à eu Pansy envers Enya. Celle-ci n'avait rien fait de mal, rien du moins qui méritait une gifle aussi puissante. Nous parlons avec animation sans même remarquer la présence de Malfoy et Zambini derrière nous.

Nous passons donc la matinée assez tranquillement et décidons de fêter nos 'retrouvailles' le soir même dans ma salle commune. Pendant mes heures de fourche, je vais à l'infirmerie et c'est avec une joie non contenue que, le midi même, je vois qu'Harry s'est réveillé. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et j'ai les peines du monde à rester tranquille.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à un moment.

'Tu es sure que ça va, Hermione ? Tu m'as l'air presque excitée' rigole t'il.

J'hausse les épaules.

'En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi étant donné que mes deux anciens amis t'ont envoyé une lettre ensorcelée et que s'ils avaient doublé la dose, tu serais à saint Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est' dis je d'un ton grave.

Il me sourit gentiment.

'J'ai connu pire et puis le fait que Malfoy me déteste n'est vraiment pas nouveau'

'Harry Potter, vous êtes vraiment trop aimable envers votre prochain' dis-je.

'Le fait que tu sois venue me chercher prouve que tu l'es autant que moi' souffle t'il.

'Comment tu sais ça ?'

Je suis surprise que la nouvelle se soit si vite répandue.

'L'infirmière m'a dit que je pouvais je cite : remercier grandement la belle jeune fille qui t'as emmené ici fin de citation, et vu que tu étais dans la salle commune à ce moment, je me suis douté qu'il s'agissait de toi' m'explique t'il.

'Belle jeune fille, elle ne m'a pas dit ça quand je suis entrée en hurlant !'

Il rigole à cette réflexion et c'est avec un grand regret que je lui annonce que je dois retourner aux cours. Je l'invite quand même à la petite soirée retrouvaille en sachant que les filles n'y verront aucun problème. Quand j'arrive aux cours, je n'ai qu'une pensée en tête, vivement ce soir !

**. : 2 :. **

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce avec une once de fierté. La salle est bien rangée et j'ai amené quelques petites friandises des cuisines au cas ou on aurait une petite faim. J'entends Harry sortir de la salle de bain et quand il s'approche de moi, une odeur sucrée se répand.

Je le regarde et il me sourit franchement.

'Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire est que cette pièce est accueillante' me dit il, admiratif.

'C'était le but recherché' souriais je.

Il a l'air d'aller mieux mais a toujours des cernes prononcés et doit prendre deux potions après chaque repas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il doit avoir compris à quoi je pensais parce un moment, il me dit que Malfoy l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre.

'Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais, il m'avait juré de ne pas toucher à la magie noire ! Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse et je te prie de croire qu'une promesse de Malfoy est rarement reniée'

Je soupire et m'assois sur le divan.

'Il n'avait pas à faire ça et il sera sûrement puni pour son acte'

Harry a l'air choqué.

'Je ne compte pas le dénoncer, tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir Hermione ! Je sais que c'est un de tes amis et malgré ce qu'il a fait, je ne dirai rien'

Je rigole brièvement.

'J'ai été trouvé Severus pour lui dire ce qu'avait fait Malfoy' lui dis je

À peine ai-je fini ma phrase que quelqu'un frappe au tableau. Je me lève et accueille mes deux amies. Au début réticentes, elles finissent par parler plus ou moins normalement à Harry. Nous en revenons vite au sujet principal, à savoir Malfoy. Elles savent que j'ai prévenu Severus et approuvent mon choix, seul Harry semble choqué.

'Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai connu pire et je suis resté à peine deux jours à l'infirmerie' dit il.

'S'il veut se lancer dans la magie noire, c'est à ses risques et périls mais il n'aura que ce qu'il méritera, dans ce cas ci, Dumbledore va s'occuper de lui' explique Ambre.

'Et s'il continue sur cette voix, il aura des ennemis bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il pense' termine Line.

'Si par contre il décide de nous reparler un jour, il fera une promesse magique' ajoutais je.

Nous passons une bonne soirée à rire et parler de tout, finalement Harry est loin d'être de trop pour nous, il me fait un peu penser à Draco mais plus angélique. Le soir, bien plus tard, quand Line et Ambre ont quitté la salle commune et qu'Harry est monté, je me mets à contempler les étoiles, assise confortablement sur ma banquette. De la ou je suis, la vue est magnifique. Le lac brille et les étoiles se reflètent dessus. Je soupire et pose mon front sur la vitre froide, me remettant ainsi les idées en place. J'entends des bruits de pas et me retourne brusquement.

'Harry!' m'exclamais je avec vigueur en me levant.

'Que fais tu debout à cette heure?'

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire.

'Je te retourne la question très chère' me souffle t'il en s'approchant de moi.

J'hausse les épaules et retourne ma tête, continuant ma contemplation.

'Je pensais à notre avenir'

Un blanc s'installe et quand je me retourne à nouveau, le regard d'Harry a changé. Je le regarde et une envie de l'embrasser me prend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir plus, mes bras sont au tour de son cou et mes lèvres se sont emparées des siennes. Au début, il ne réagit pas mais il finit par poser ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attirer vers lui plus fortement. J'ouvre les yeux quand je réalise ce qu'il se passe. Je me dégage de son étreinte et m'excuse avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je me souviens de son regard, un regard brûlant, un regard à la foi froid et lointain. Un regard qui m'a attiré, qui m'a fait perdre toute autre notion. Je m'assois et enfonce profondément ma tête dans mon oreiller en me maudissant de l'avoir désiré si ardemment. Je m'endors dans cette position inconfortable et me réveille péniblement le lendemain, le dos et les bras courbaturés. Il me faut une bonne douche pour enfin me raccrocher à la vérité.

**.: 2 :.**

Je passe ma journée à éviter Harry et Malfoy et parle peu à Ambre ou Line. Je passe le peu de temps libre dehors malgré le froid piquant. Mes idées se bousculent tellement, je ne comprends plus rien. Avant tout était si facile. J'étais Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Serpentard, meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy, occasionnellement chieuse professionnelle et charmeuse quand je m'ennuyais.

Maintenant qui suis je vraiment?

Je suis toujours Hermione Granger mais j'ai perdu ce sang froid qui m'animait. Je n'ai plus cette habitude de remettre les gens à leur place ni ce fait de toujours tout dire en face des gens risque à leur faire mal. Maintenant, je ne me reconnais plus.

**.: 2 :.**

_'Mione?' _

_Deux enfants sont assis sur une vieille balançoire grinçante, éclairés par le soleil couchant. __La petite fille retourne sa tête vers son ami, ces cheveux brillant d'une couleur aux reflets indéchiffrables. _

_'Plus tard, on restera ensemble dis moi?' _

_Le petit garçon dont les yeux bleus fixent attentivement la fillette a un air soucieux. _

_'Bien sur mon Dragon! On ne se quittera jamais! Je te le jure' _

Quelqu'un frappe à la fenêtre. Je reprends mes esprits, soulève ma couette et ouvre donc à un hibou majestueux que je reconnais de suite. Je soupire en revoyant les bribes du rêve que je viens de faire, du souvenir qui vient de me frapper. Je me rends compte que moi non plus je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et me sens d'autant plus mal. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lire ce que Malfoy a écrit. Il doit sûrement s'excuser, me dire qu'il ne veut pas me perdre, qu'il ne voulait pas aller si loin, blablabla... Je brûle ce qui semble être la dixième lettre et envois balader son hibou. Ca devient presque du harcèlement! Une idée soudaine jaillit dans mon esprit et c'est avec un courage phénoménal que je descends mes marches pour monter celles d'Harry. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je l'évite et il me manque terriblement. De plus, je crois qu'il a une certaine influence sur moi. Je frappe à son tableau et attends. J'insiste mais n'entends pas un bruit.

Je prononce le mot de passe avec une boule au ventre et quand le tableau s'ouvre, je n'y vois rien. Il fait noir et j'entre à tâtons en prenant soin de fermer délicatement le tableau pour ne pas le réveiller.

J'arrive à son lit et l'entends respirer calmement.

'Harry' murmurais je.

Mais il ne me répond pas, il a l'air de dormir profondément. Je le secoue légèrement et je sens qu'il remue un peu. Je me fais une petite place dans son lit et me colle contre lui. Ces bras se nouent à ma taille et il me rapproche de lui, inconsciemment ou non. Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes pour goûter pour la deuxième fois ce bonheur. Il se réveille entièrement et, après m'avoir embrassé passionnément, me demande ce que je fais la.

'Je me sentais seule et tu me manquais' lui dis je avant de me caller un peu plus contre lui.

Cette odeur sucrée me prend de nouveau et je me sens bien. Je l'entends répondre quelque chose mais tombe rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Critiques ou compliments sont les bienvenus ;)

Morri


	6. A jouer avec le feu, on se brûle

**Amo Ergo Sum**

**Chapitre 5 **

**A jouer avec le feu, on se brûle...**

Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me demande si c'est réellement une bonne chose. Voila quelques semaines qu'Harry et moi sortons officiellement ensemble...enfin officiellement sans que personne ne le sache. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter le regard des autres maintenant et Line et Ambre m'ont déjà fait assez de réflexion pour que je me tape encore l'avis de tout Poudlard. De plus, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Malfoy serait capable de faire à Harry s'il prenait connaissance de notre relation.

Il a déjà failli le tuer rien qu'en sachant que nous étions devenu amis.

Je passe des journées assez difficiles, partagée entre les devoirs, la bibliothèque et j'essaie toujours d'éviter un maximum Malfoy, ce qui, soit dit en passant, devient de plus en plus dur de jour en jour. Il m'envoie presque trois lettres par jour à tel point que ça me rend folle, il me suit partout et essaie toujours de se mettre à côté de moi aux cours. Il m'envoie aussi des bouts de parchemins en classe, parchemins que je prends soin de déchirer sans même les avoir ouvert. Je crois qu'il n'a pas saisi l'ampleur de ses actes.

D'un autre côté, il me manque terriblement, Malfoy était quand même mon meilleur ami, le fait de l'avoir envoyé balader si rapidement a créé une sorte de déchirure chez moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ce que je ressens, ce que je sais c'est que ça devient de plus en plus confus. Je passe mes soirées avec Harry, j'aime toujours autant sa présence et c'est à la fois reposant et rassurant de l'avoir auprès de moi. Nous faisons toujours nos devoirs ensemble mais ceux-ci sont ponctués de pause câlin très agréables et nous passons nos nuits à parler, enlacés dans son lit pour nous réveiller plus heureux que jamais.

Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond et plus les jours passent, plus ce sentiment m'obsède. J'essaie néanmoins de passer au dessus et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Un point que je considère avec attention depuis notre fameux pari est que, pour ce qui semble être la première fois de sa vie, Malfoy essaie réellement de se trouver quelqu'un! Pas juste une fille d'un soir comme à son habitude! Non, non, quelqu'un de sérieux avec qui il envisagerait de passer sa vie...ce qui m'effraie plus que tout!

Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il joue un de ces petits jeux pour me faire réagir ou s'il s'est réveillé un matin avec la ferme intention de changer du tout au tout mais il a un air plus mature et toujours plus sur de lui, ce qui soit dit en passant lui donne un charme terrible. Je stoppe net dans mes pensées quand je remarque quelque chose d'étrange devant moi. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter qui se parlent, ce qui est étrange ce n'est pas juste le fait qu'ils se parlent, c'est aussi le fait qu'il n'y a aucune sorte de haine entre eux, plutôt une sorte de malaise.

Ils ont l'air sur la même longueur d'onde pour une fois. Je m'approche d'Harry avec un certain intérêt.

'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Il te cherche des ennuis?' demandais je à Harry en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il me fait un de ces sourires rassurants et me fait non de la tête.

'Si tu pouvais nous laisser continuer cette conversation qui ne te regarde en rien, Granger' Siffle Malfoy.

Je le regarde, surprise de sa réflexion. Jamais, auparavant, Draco Malfoy ne m'aurait parlé sur un ton si cassant. Je m'éloigne d'eux aussi rapidement que je suis venue et reprends mes réflexions. Je pense que sa réaction était prévisible, le fait que je ne réponde pas à ces lettres ni à ces parchemins l'a refroidit et il essaie peut-être de tirer un trait sur notre ancienne amitié, un peu comme moi... alors, pourquoi ça me fait autant souffrir?

**.: 2 :.**

J'ai croisé Blaise tantôt et il ne m'a même pas regardé. Je pensais juste leur faire un peu peur en ne leur parlant plus, je pensais que ça se tasserait et qu'ils s'excuseraient. Je suis perdue et déçue, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça irait si loin! Peut-être devrais je aller leur parler?

'Je pense que c'est une bonne idée' me dit Line, pendant le souper.

'Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'ils ont fait usage de magie noire et ont essayé de tuer Harry Potter' ajoute Ambre.

'Peut-être devrais je en parler à Harry, tout simplement'

Elles m'approuvent toutes les deux d'un hochement de tête, c'est décidé, je veux que tout ce manège s'arrête!

**.: 2 :.**

Nous sommes assis devant le feu de notre salle commune, l'un en face de l'autre. Il fait bon dans cette pièce mais l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe.

'Je t'ai tout dit' finit il.

Je crois que si j'en avais le courage, je l'aurais tué sur place. Je me lève sous le regard gêné de Potter et claque le tableau, ce qui devient une habitude chez moi. Je bouille de rage, je serais prête à frapper n'importe qui! Je pense qu'après ce qu'il vient de me dire, la soirée va être longue.

Première chose à faire, aller voir Line et Ambre.

Je vais donc de ce pas à la tour des Serpents. Je ne les trouve pas si facilement que prévu, je demande à quelques filles si elles ne les auraient pas vues mais elles ont comme qui dirait disparues. Je sors de cette foutue tour plus enragée que jamais. Je traverse les couloirs en courant et finis par les retrouver dans un des couloirs qui mène à mes appartements.

'Je dois vous parler!' leur dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal à reprendre ma respiration.

Elles hochent toutes les deux de la tête.

'Nous aussi, Mione' me dit Line, l'air grave.

Nous nous enfermons dans une classe vide, je ne tiens vraiment pas à remonter dans ma chambre pour le moment.

'Harry Potter est un menteur' dis-je avec fureur alors qu'elles sont installées toutes les deux.

'Qu'est ce que tu entends par menteur?' me demande Ambre.

Je prends une grande inspiration et commence.

'Il m'a menti du début à la fin! Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être conne! Il m'a fait croire que Draco et Blaise avaient essayé de l'empoisonner mais il avait tout calculé! Il avait juste mis la dose nécessaire et avait auparavant pris un parchemin avec l'écriture de Dray. A l'aide d'un simple sort, il a changé le contenu du texte pour me faire croire à une menace de mort! Je suis trop crédule! Et Dray qui m'envoyait des lettres que je ne prenais pas peine d'ouvrir! Quelle idiote! Comment ai-je pu faire confiance à quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine et renier si facilement mes Véritables amis!' Après avoir dis ça, je m'effondre sur une chaise et les regarde, attendant leur verdict.

**PoV Draco Malfoy**

Alors comme ça, elle sort avec Harry Potter! Dire que je pensais qu'elle était mon amie! D'abord, le coup du 'je ne lis plus tes lettres, je t'évite un maximum' alors que je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais fait! Ensuite, ce petit Potter qui vient me narguer en disant qu'il se l'est tapé! Si elle n'était pas passée à ce moment dans le couloir, je aurais éclaté la gueule du petit Potty! Blaise me regarde pensivement, il n'est plus lui même depuis qu'elle ne nous parle plus. Moi non plus, je ne suis plus le même.

'Dis moi, Dray, ça te dis de faire un tour dans les couloirs? J'en ai marre de tourner en rond, je veux un peu me changer les idées'

Je le regarde et hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Pourquoi pas, après tout!

**.: 2 :.**

Nous sortons de cette classe après avoir longuement discuté et nous décidons d'aller nous excuser auprès de Dray et Blaise, après seulement, nous irons régler son compte à Potter! Il m'a pris pour une cruche, il verra ce que c'est de s'attaquer à un Serpentard!


	7. Faute avouée

**Amo Ergo Sum**

Merci pour vos reviews! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite parce que votre avis est important que se soit des critiques ou pas ;)

**Bonne Lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

**Faute avouée...**

Il s'en est passé des choses depuis la rentrée. J'avoue que parfois, ces histoires me dépassent. D'abord, le pari entre Dray et Mione! Au début, je n'avais pas bien saisi l'enroule. Dray m'a ensuite un peu mieux expliqué tout cela ainsi qu'à Ambre et Line. J'ai trouvé ça marrant! Draco Malfoy, mon meilleur ami, qui essaye de se trouver quelqu'un de sérieux. J'ai rigolé longtemps de ça! Combien de fois ne me suis-je pas foutu de lui! Seulement, un jour, ça a commencé à devenir tendu entre Hermione et lui.

Elle a tout d'abord été moins présente, à tel point que quand elle venait, nous ne faisions presque plus attention à elle. Line et Ambre se sont rapprochées, se disant tout et restant souvent des heures seules dans leur coin. Draco et moi faisions de même. Je pense que le fait qu'elle soit devenue préfète en chef a changé beaucoup de chose dans nos relations. Elle restait de plus en plus avec Harry Potter et je voyais que ça faisait beaucoup de mal à Draco.

Il ne me disait rien concrètement comme à son habitude mais ces remarques froides et sarcastiques voulaient tout dire. Puis un jour, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, ça a été la cassure. Hermione nous a carrément rejeté de sa vie. Le seul hic, c'était que Line et Ambre faisaient de même. Au début, nous n'y faisions pas attention, nous pensions que ça leur passerait. C'était juste une passade pour nous et plus les jours passaient, plus cette froideur s'installait. Draco a alors commencé à écrire des lettres à Hermione, à lui demander pourquoi, ce qu'on avait fait, … Ces lettres ont doublé puis tripler mais aucunes réponses ne lui parvenaient jamais.

Il a donc décidé de se rapprocher d'elle en classe mais elle ne se laissait pas faire, elle partait ou s'arrangeait pour toujours être à côté de Line ou Ambre. Il a persisté pendant longtemps, envoyant même des parchemins en cours mais rien n'y fit, Hermione ne répondit pas.

Après en avoir longuement parlé ensemble, on avait décidé de ne plus rien tenter et de faire la même chose qu'elles pour voir comment elles réagiraient. Draco m'a expliqué tantôt qu'il avait croisé Potty. Nous avions eu de grands doutes à propos d'Hermione et lui et nous en avions conclu qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux mais Potty a confirmé nos doutes à Draco. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux! Furieux de s'être fait trompé de la sorte par Mione. Je pense qu'il a pris cela pour une attaque personnelle.

Je regarde Draco, toujours à moitié dans mes pensées, et finis par me dire qu'un petit tour dans les couloirs ne nous ferait pas de tord. Je le lui propose et à mon grand étonnement, il accepte. Nous nous levons et sortons donc. Il fait un peu froid au niveau des cachots mais quand nous nous retrouvons quelques étages plus haut, la température a nettement grimpé. Nous entendons des voix dans une classe. Je regarde Dray.

'Je me demande qui peut bien traîner dans ces couloirs à cette heure ci' lui dis je avec un grand sourire.

Il hausse les épaules et est prêt à repartir quand la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer trois jeunes filles. Elles ne nous voient d'abord pas tout simplement parce qu'il fait noir mais Mione finit par sentir notre présence et elle se retourne vers nous.

'Granger, ne savais tu pas qu'une préfète en chef est sensé montrer le bon exemple' siffle Draco tout en la regardant avec un sourire ironique.

Elle le regarde longtemps avant de lui dire quelque chose qui nous choque autant l'un que l'autre.

'Dray, Blaise, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé! Il faut qu'on parle, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire'

Draco la toise du regard avant d'hausser les épaules, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance mais c'est déjà un bon début.

**.: 2 :.**

'On le tue ou on le torture d'abord?'

Hermione, après nous avoir longuement parlé du cas Potter, en vient à cette décision. Je rigole brièvement avant de m'avancer dans un plan purement serpensardesque. Tout le monde m'écoute attentivement et quand j'ai finis, personne ne parle, trop plongé dans ces propres pensées pour dire quoi que se soit.

'Parfait' s'exclame Blaise.

Je crois que j'ai convaincu l'assemblée. Line, Ambre et Hermione se lèvent pendant que Blaise et moi éteignons les bougies. Nous avançons doucement dans les couloirs pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. En effet, que dirait un professeur s'il nous voyait, nous, cinq élèves de Serpentard, dans les couloirs à une heure si avancée de la nuit? Nous rejoignons chacun notre dortoir et, par mesure de sécurité, Hermione dort dans son ancien dortoir. Cette nuit la, je crois que personne ne dort vraiment, trop occupé à penser au sort de ce pauvre garçon qui, un jour, a eu la mauvaise idée de venir au monde. Trop occupé, aussi, à penser à une petite brune qui doit être quelques mètres plus loin.

Je ressasse pendant des heures tous nos bons souvenirs, tous nos rires, tous les moments de bonheur que j'ai vécu avec elle. Elle m'a manqué, c'est clair! Je crois que je ne l'ai réalisé qu'à partir du moment ou elle a décidé de me renier.

Je m'endors finalement avec en mémoire, la tête d'Hermione Granger.

**.: 2 :.**

Pré au lard, quel magnifique village!

Les élèves sont souvent ravis d'y faire un tour en cette période de l'année. Hélas, cette année fera peut-être exception... Une petite bande de Serpentard se dirige vers une des ruelles sombres de ce village avec un sourire aux lèvres. Draco Malfoy, plus beau que jamais, mène la danse suivit de près par Hermione Granger, sa chère et tendre confidente. Blaise Zambini reste plus à l'arrière pour voir si aucun professeur ne les voit. Il est toujours fâcheux, en tant que Serpentard, de traîner dans de telles rues. Ambre Suburn et Line Huber marchent devant Blaise, la tête haute, le regard fier.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour eux tous, il est temps, en effet, de prouver que les Serpentard sont parfois mieux que les Gryffondor!

Draco ouvre la porte d'un pub sombre et reculé, il laisse entrer ces condisciples en prenant soin de regarder si personne ne les a vu. Au fond de ce bar, se tient Rita Skeeter, journaliste très réputée dans 'La Gazette des sorciers'. Les Serpents s'assoient et, munie de sa plume, Rita les écoute tour à tour révéler la vrai vie de Harry Potter.

Plus tard dans la journée, d'autres élèves de maisons différentes sont entendus à leur tour. Harry Potter n'est pas le gentil garçon innocent que tout le monde imagine. C'est en fait un tyran qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mène un double jeu. Profitant de son titre de 'survivant', il séduit les filles. Bien sur, Harry Potter a, au préalable, été la victime d'un sort fort imaginatif. En effet, Harry Potter s'est promené toute une journée avec, inscrit sur son front, Harry Potter Est Un Menteur ainsi qu'une annonce indiquant le lieu et la date du petit rendez-vous prévu avec Rita.

Bien entendu, aucune personne proche de Potter ne pouvait lire ce petit message fort agréable. Draco Malfoy tend une enveloppe à Rita. Dedans, un gros plan de la tête de Potter.

Demain, celui-ci fera la une de la gazette des sorciers.

* * *

A vous de jouer maintenant... Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bien, pas bien?


	8. Jamais pardonnée

**Amo Ergo Sum**

**Chapitre 7**

**...Jamais pardonnée**

'Edition spéciale de la Gazette des sorciers, de terribles révélations sur Harry Potter'

Depuis ce matin, les Serpentard parcourent l'école à la recherche d'intéressés mais beaucoup sont déjà au courant et l'article est affiché dans toute l'école.

_'Harry Potter est un Menteur'_

_Voila ce que nous révèle une série de personnes suivant des cours à Poudlard._ _De terribles révélations ont été dévoilées au grand jour.._

_Le 'Survivant' utilisait donc son influence et sa réputation pour avoir des filles dans son lit._

_'Il pleurait quand je suis arrivée à la tour d'astronomie, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre d'avoir le poids du monde sur ces épaules,_ _qu'il voulait avoir une vie comme celle de tous les adolescents, avoir des copines, ne pas se cacher,... Je l'ai cru et je l'ai consolé. Le soir, il m'a emmené dans son dortoir_ _et on a couché ensemble. Le lendemain, j'ai été terriblement triste de voir qu'il ne me regardait même pas' nous confie une jeune fille de cinquième de Serdaigle._

_'Il s'est joué de moi du début à la fin, il me faisait croire à la plus belle histoire d'amour mais ne voulait pas qu'on se dévoile au grand jour, maintenant je comprends pourquoi!'_ _Cette fois, c'est une fille de sixième de Poufsouffle._

_Ainsi, plusieurs témoignages poignants suivent mais le plus impressionnant est sûrement celui d'une élève de septième année de Serpentard qui nous explique ce qu'elle a vécu._

_'Pendant des mois, il m'a fait croire à la plus belle amitié et un jour, je l'ai retrouvé inanimé dans sa chambre. Je l'ai de suite amené à l'infirmerie en pensant que c'était grave._ _Il avait en fait subi un sort de magie noire. Quand je suis retournée dans sa chambre pour trouver un indice, j'ai trouvé une lettre avec l'écriture de mon meilleur ami. Je ne lui ai plus parlé et suis sortie avec Harry Potter, croyant si naïvement en sa parole. C'est lorsque j'ai expliqué à mon directeur de maison ce qui c'était passé qu'Harry Potter a eu peur que son terrible manège soit appris. Il m'a donc tout révélé! J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer mais j'ai trouver une vengeance plus douce' _

_Ainsi se termine son récit. Cette leçon servira sûrement à ce cher Harry Potter qui devra maintenant trouver mieux que ça pour se faire aimer._ _Que celui qui pense encore du mal d'un Serpentard relise attentivement cet article pour comprendre enfin qui est vraiment l'ennemi._

Suite des témoignages p 5-6

Article de Rita Skeeter

**.:2:.**

Draco Malfoy termine la lecture de cet article sous les sifflements de nombreux Serpentard. La salle commune est remplie d'élèves de toutes les maisons et tous applaudissent. Même certains Gryffondor sont présents. La bierre-au-beurre coule à flot et les friandises sont lancées à travers toute la salle sous le regard envieux des petits et le rire des grands.

'Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, les amis! Le jour de la réconciliation avec les Serpents' hurle Blaise en levant son verre vers le ciel.

Tous l'imitent!

Hermione sourit. Pour elle, c'est une réelle victoire de voir ces gens qui ont autrefois été manipulés de la sorte. C'était peut-être une vengeance terrible mais au moins, Harry Potter ne recommencera pas!'

Deux mains lui entourent la taille, elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'est, elle reconnaît de suite Draco Malfoy.

'On va faire un tour dans les couloirs, Mione?'

Elle acquiesce et le suit avec un peu de mal, se faisant bousculer de tous les côtés. Quand ils arrivent enfin dans le couloir, elle soupire de soulagement.

'Ça fait un bien fou de vous retrouver' dit elle en regardant Draco.

Il lui sourit et lui prend la main.

'J'ai une surprise pour nos retrouvailles' lui explique t'il en l'attirant dans des couloirs différents.

Au bout d'un moment, il se retourne vers elle et lui tend un bandeau de soie noire.

'Mets ça sur tes yeux'

Elle ne pose pas de questions et s'exécute sans broncher. C'est quand il la prend dans ces bras qu'elle commence à se poser des questions. Il la dépose sur ce qui semblerait être un coussin. Il fait bon dans cette pièce et quand il lui enlève son bandeau, elle est étonnée de se trouver dans la tour d'astronomie. Il y a des bougies un peu partout et des coussins moelleux ont été placés.

'Draco Malfoy, qu'est ce que ça signifie?' rigole Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux déconcertant.

'J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Mione, et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout avant de donner ta réponse'

Elle acquiesce et attend qu'il commence.

'Quand tu as décidé de ne plus me parler, j'ai vraiment souffert, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais mal, je savais juste que j'étais glacé, que je souffrais, j'essayais de comprendre, d'analyser ce qu'il me manquait, parce que c'était un vide, un manque qui me faisait souffrir! Quant Harry Potter c'est un jour tourné vers moi et m'a annoncé qu'il sortait avec toi, j'ai compris que le manque, c'était toi qui le créais, parce que je n'avais personne avec qui rigoler, personne avec qui parler de mes problèmes ou de mes conquêtes. Quand j'ai réalisé ça, je me suis demandé ce que j'avais fait pour que tu ne me parles plus, j'ai essayé de voir ce que je pouvais arranger mais plus tu t'obstinais à me nier, à déchirer mes parchemins, à ne pas me répondre et plus je brûlais d'envie de te revoir. J'ai alors essayé la psychologie inversé et j'ai fait comme toi en me disant que peut-être tu reviendrais. Tu es, en effet, revenue mais pas grâce à moi. J'ai longtemps réfléchis en faisant ces fameuses listes, j'essayais de trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait et que j'aimerais sans aucune limite.

Je cherchais sans me rendre compte que cette personne était à mes côtés, que cette personne c'était toi. Je m'en suis aperçu il y a peu et depuis, j'ai peur. Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai peur que tu me rejettes et que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. J'ai peur que tu me fasses à nouveau souffrir. Alors, je tente l'occasion malgré tout et te demande, toi, Hermione Granger, si tu voudrais sortir avec moi et partager ma vie le plus longtemps possible?'

Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

J'étais vraiment loin de m'imaginer que mon meilleur ami me ferait une telle révélation.

Je me rapproche de Draco et, pour toute réponse, l'embrasse tendrement.

Nous ressentons alors tout deux quelque chose que nous n'avons, je pense, jamais connu, un sentiment de bien être profond, quelque chose de magique.

Quelque chose qu'on appelle l'Amour.

**.: 2 :.**

La fête bat toujours son plein à la salle commune des Serpentard. Blaise, Line et Ambre discutent joyeusement.

'Je vous parie 5 gallions que Draco et Hermione sont maintenant ensemble' déclare Blaise.

'Ne me parle plus jamais de paris, Blaise, vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois' rigole Ambre en levant son verre.

'Au plus beau couple de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger' déclarent t'ils ensemble.

'Je vous préviens, c'est moi la marraine' dit Line avant de se diriger vers le bar sous le regard joyeux de ces deux amis.

Blaise retourne draguer quelques filles à moitié bourrées pendant que Line et Ambre vont se coucher. Quand le soleil se lève, la fête se termine et peu à peu, les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs en oubliant que le lendemain est un avenir incertain. Combien d'entre eux peuvent s'imaginer que la guerre sera terrible et que Voldemort fera régner une terreur sans nom?

Combien sauront dire quelle douleur subira la petite bande suite à la mort des Granger, à l'emprisonnement de Lucius, à la torture d'Ambre, à l'exil de nombreux Serpentard.

Pourtant, ils se battront longtemps pour leur avenir. Toujours ensemble, mettant de côté leur rancune et à ce moment, seulement, Harry Potter tuera Voldemort.


End file.
